


Intimacy

by marthiachan



Series: Steps [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, Molly POV, Out of Character, Sexual Frustration, What if?, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:31:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marthiachan/pseuds/marthiachan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Rimango incantata di fronte alla visione di quel busto tonico e muscoloso, con quella pelle bianca come l'avorio. Deglutisco cercando di ricordare cosa stavo facendo. Poggio la tazza sul tavolo, non ho più voglia del caffè. Sono già fin troppo sveglia.<br/>Ogni singola cellula del mio corpo lo è.<br/>Con terrore, mi rendo conto che Sherlock è ancora assorto nella sua spiegazione e che sta per togliersi i pantaloni come ha fatto con la camicia. L'istinto di sopravvivenza mi permette di reagire e decido di fuggire prima che sganci quel bottone o non sarò più padrona delle mie azioni."<br/>-----Seguito di Flatmates</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intimacy

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti.   
> Benvenuti al seguito di Flatmates.   
> Ho letto e riletto questa shot decine di volte, e ogni volta mi sembrava che non fosse chiara. Dopo l'ennesima revisione, ho deciso di pubblicarla prima di diventare completamente folle.  
> Questa shot parte da un presupposto molto semplice, e cioè che né Molly né Sherlock sono fatti di legno, ma sono entrambi degli esseri umani con dei bisogni e prima o poi devono affrontarli. In una maniera o in un'altra.   
> Il finale di questa shot è solo temporaneo perché la storia non è ancora conclusa.   
> Ovviamente nessun personaggio mi appartiene.   
> Sperando di non aver scritto troppe assurdità, vi auguro buona lettura.

Intimacy   
  
I sogni sono davvero pericolosi. Ti portano ad affrontare tutto ciò che reprimi, a volte per un buon motivo. Nel mio caso, che non ho una vita sessuale attiva al momento, e che vivo con un uomo bellissimo che di tanto in tanto gira per casa seminudo, i sogni erotici sono estremamente pericolosi, perché mi costringono ad affrontare la mia libido che sto giustamente reprimendo.   
Non che la mia vita sessuale in passato fosse particolarmente attiva, ma di tanto in tanto capitava che conoscessi qualcuno e che ci fosse qualcosa di intimo. Non sono mai stata una puritana, o una di quelle che se non è vero amore non si concedono, ma ho sempre pensato che il sesso possa essere un'esperienza sana e piacevole anche con qualcuno per cui semplicemente si prova affetto e rispetto.   
 _Anche perché non sempre la persona che ami ti ricambia e desidera condividere qualcosa di fisico con te._    
Comunque, già prima di venire a vivere qui, sei mesi fa, non avevo nessun contatto di quel tipo con un uomo da un po', soprattutto perché il mio tempo libero è spesso inesistente. Non ne ho mai sofferto perché non mi sembrava niente di strano, e poi perché quando vivevo da sola i miei ormoni non venivano costantemente sollecitati dalla presenza di un uomo meraviglioso e completamente ignaro della propria sensualità.   
Inoltre, ho deciso di rinunciare agli uomini in generale proprio per concentrarmi su di lui, l'uomo che amo e desidero più di chiunque altro, ma che non ricambierà mai ciò che provo. Ho giurato che gli sarei stata accanto per sempre, rinunciando così a qualsiasi forma di vita privata, sentimentale o sessuale che sia.   
Questa notte, però, la mia libido ha deciso di risvegliarsi e di ricordarmi che sono una donna che non fa sesso da circa un anno. Ho sognato di essere toccata e baciata, di essere fra le braccia di un uomo che mi possedeva selvaggiamente, e di essere investita da una serie infinita di orgasmi.   
Questo, ovviamente, non è stato positivo. Al mio risveglio, il mio corpo era come assetato. Il sogno ha innescato un desiderio folle e frustrante, doloroso.   
  
Faccio una doccia fredda che placa in parte la mia agonia.   
 _O almeno lo farà sino a che non comparirà lui._    
Sono in cucina e mi sono appena versata una tazza di caffè. È l'alba e di lui non c'è traccia, quindi può essere fuori casa o in camera da letto a dormire. Sinceramente non mi preoccupa, sono solo contenta di non averlo incontrato visto lo stato in cui mi trovo, ma purtroppo il mio sollievo dura molto poco.   
Sto iniziando a sorseggiare il mio caffè quando mi appare davanti completamente coperto di sangue.   
“Sherlock!” esclamo sorpresa e un tantino preoccupata. “Cosa...”   
“Tranquilla, Molly Hooper, il sangue non è mio. Ma questo non lo rende meno fastidioso.” dice togliendosi la giacca con una smorfia di disgusto.   
“Cosa è successo?” domando sinceramente incuriosita.   
“Un cadavere mi è stato gettato addosso! Incredibile, non credi?” spiega sbottonando i polsini della camicia. “Stavo seguendo il mio sospettato per il caso degli spacciatori russi, lo avevamo quasi raggiunto in una fabbrica abbandonata, quando abbiamo sentito degli spari. Un minuto dopo, il corpo del mio sospettato, con una dozzina di ferite da arma da fuoco al petto, è stato lanciato dal piano superiore, cadendo esattamente su di me.”   
Spiega con tono infastidito mentre comincia a sbottonare la camicia zuppa di sangue.   
 _Oh, santo cielo, no._   _Si sta spogliando di fronte a me._    
“Naturalmente non mi sono ferito, ma sono rimasto bloccato sotto quel cadavere abbastanza a lungo da consentire a chiunque gli abbia sparato di fuggire.” aggiunge sbottonando altri due bottoni e permettendomi di vedere parte del suo petto. “Il corpo è stato mandato al Barth's quindi lo troverai ad aspettarti quando inizierai il turno. Io ti raggiungerò appena possibile. Devo assolutamente ripulirmi.” conclude finendo di sbottonare la camicia e togliendosela.   
Rimango incantata di fronte alla visione di quel busto tonico e muscoloso, con quella pelle bianca come l'avorio. Deglutisco cercando di ricordare cosa stavo facendo. Poggio la tazza sul tavolo, non ho più voglia del caffè. Sono già fin troppo sveglia.   
 _Ogni singola cellula del mio corpo lo è_.   
Con terrore, mi rendo conto che Sherlock è ancora assorto nella sua spiegazione e che sta per togliersi i pantaloni come ha fatto con la camicia. L'istinto di sopravvivenza mi permette di reagire e decido di fuggire prima che sganci quel bottone o non sarò più padrona delle mie azioni.   
“Io sono in ritardo per il mio turno in ospedale. Ci vediamo più tardi.” mi giustifico velocemente prima di correre giù per le scale e uscire dall'appartamento.   
L'aria fresca del mattino mi aiuta a raffreddare il mio corpo decisamente troppo surriscaldato. Faccio alcuni respiri e cerco di cancellare dalla mia mente l'immagine di lui che si spoglia lentamente.   
 _Oh, maledetti ormoni._    
  
Appena arrivata in obitorio mi trovo di fronte il cadavere di cui mi ha parlato Sherlock. Si tratta di un uomo sui quarant'anni, alto circa un metro e novanta per un centinaio di chili. Un gigante, in pratica. E Sherlock è stato travolto da questo corpo lanciato dal piano superiore? Non posso fare a meno di chiedermi per prima cosa chi ha avuto tanta forza da lanciarlo e, in secondo luogo, come è possibile che Sherlock non si sia fatto del male.   
Decido di non perdere tempo e inizio l'autopsia. Il petto presenta dieci colpi d'arma da fuoco, di cui recupero tutti i proiettili, anche se non sembrano in buone condizioni per essere utilizzati per il riconoscimento dell'arma. Ovviamente, questa è la causa della morte, ma conosco Sherlock e continuo alla ricerca di indizi. Controllo i suoi capelli e vi trovo dei frammenti di foglie. Non credo che possano servire più di tanto, ma le classifico comunque come prova.   
Nel suo collo trovo qualcosa di strano, per esattezza nella nuca. C'è qualcosa sotto la sua pelle. Sono ancora intenta a osservare cercando di capire di cosa si tratta, quando Sherlock entra come una furia in obitorio spaventandomi.   
“Cosa sai dirmi di quest'uomo?” chiede concentrandosi immediatamente sul cadavere.   
Ha fatto la doccia e profuma di sapone, di pulito, di buono. I suoi capelli sono ancora un po' umidi e sono davvero irresistibili.   
Stringo i pugni conficcando le unghie nei palmi per combattere le mie attuali pulsioni e cerco di concentrarmi sul mio lavoro.   
“Quarant'anni, causa della morte dieci colpi d'arma da fuoco al petto. I proiettili, i campioni prelevati sotto le unghie e nei capelli sono pronti, ma c'è qualcosa di strano che ha appena attirato la mia attenzione.” spiego tornando a osservare il collo dell'uomo.   
Immediatamente, la testa di Sherlock si frappone fra me e il cadavere e io mi ritrovo praticamente con la faccia fra i suoi capelli.   
 _Oddio, il suo profumo._  
 _I suoi riccioli._  
 _E la sua nuca._    
 _Come può una nuca essere così dannatamente erotica?_    
Combattendo con ogni briciola di buon senso rimastami, faccio un passo indietro, allontanandomi da lui.   
“Sembra essere una ricetrasmittente di qualche tipo. Ovviamente, dovrò esaminarla. Estraila e poi... C'è qualcosa che non va?” mi domanda notando che mi sono distanziata da lui e che faccio dei profondi respiri per calmarmi.   
“No, è tutto ok. È solo che non desidero trovarmi troppo vicino agli altri, oggi.”   
“Agli altri o a me?”   
“Agli altri. Credo. Non lo so. Oggi ho incontrato solo te.”   
Lui annuisce e fa un passo verso di me, studiandomi.   
“Sintomi?”   
“Sherlock, sto bene. Solo, non desidero la vicinanza altrui. Pensavo che tu fra tutti avresti capito.”   
Lui continua a osservarmi, aggrottando le sopracciglia con interesse, e poi all'improvviso, il suo viso si appiana e fa un espressione consapevole.   
“Ma certo. Quanto tempo è, Molly?”   
“Cosa?”  
“Quanto tempo è che non hai rapporti sessuali.”   
“C-Cosa... Come...?”   
“Un anno?”   
“Io non capisco come tu possa...”  
“Ovvio. Il tuo corpo è sovra eccitato. È evidente dalle tue pupille, dalle pulsazioni alla tua carotide, dalla tua pelle accaldata, dal tremore alle mani e anche dalla tua voce. Se non ti conoscessi crederei che sei in astinenza da qualche droga pesante, ma dal momento che ti conosco bene, so che tu non ne hai mai fatto uso. Quello di cui sei in astinenza è il sesso. D'altra parte anche quello può essere considerato una droga... In ogni caso, dovresti trovare una soluzione che ti consenta di lavorare.”   
“Io posso lavorare benissimo, è sufficiente che venga lasciata sola.”   
“D'accordo, Molly Hooper, aspetterò in laboratorio. E se vuoi posso aiutarti con il tuo problema.”   
“C-Come?” balbetto incredula nel sentirgli proporre una cosa simile.   
“Oh, Molly, non essere sciocca.  _Non intendo in quel modo!_  Ci sono molti modi per sfogare le pulsioni sessuali.”   
“E tu lo sai perché... lo fai anche tu?”   
Lui alza un sopracciglio guardandomi con aria di rimprovero.   
“Il mio corpo è sotto il controllo della mia mente. La mia concentrazione mi consente di non cadere vittima di simili pulsioni. Tuttavia in passato, soprattutto quando ero molto giovane, mi è capitato e ho trovato i modi per sfogare in maniera produttiva l'energia fisica.”   
“Vuoi dire che non hai mai...”   
“Molly, tu hai un'autopsia da finire e io bisogno di quell'oggetto sotto la pelle per studiarlo. Ti aspetto in laboratorio.” conclude uscendo dall'obitorio e chiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.   
Rimango a fissare la porta chiusa chiedendomi se quella fosse o no un'ammissione.   
Concludo l'autopsia ed estraggo dal collo del cadavere un piccolo oggetto metallico di forma allungata e piatta, con un led luminoso lampeggiante in una estremità. Sembra essere davvero una ricetrasmittente di qualche tipo.   
Dopo aver chiuso il corpo nella sua cella ed essermi lavata le mani e rinfrescata il viso, raggiungo Sherlock in laboratorio. Sta usando il mio computer per mandare delle e-mail, non mi disturbo nemmeno a lamentarmi per l'invasione della mia privacy e poggio la ricetrasmittente accanto a lui, allontanandomi immediatamente.   
“Grazie, Molly. Questo è per te.” replica dandomi in foglietto che prendo assicurandomi di non sfiorare nemmeno per sbaglio le sue dita.   
“Che cos'è?”   
“Kyle è un personal trainer, ti aspetta oggi pomeriggio. Ti aiuterà a sfogare tutta la tua...  _tensione_.”   
“Non credo che sia necessario.”   
“Molly, ne hai bisogno o non riuscirai a lavorare.”   
“Io riesco a lavorare!”   
“Ma non con me, e sinceramente questo è quello che mi preoccupa maggiormente. Senza dimenticare che in questa maniera metti anche a rischio la nostra attuale convivenza.”   
Sospiro. Ha ragione,  _so che ha ragione_ , ma non sono mai stata una fan dello sport. D'altra parte mi sento come un circuito elettrico, ho bisogno di sfogarmi davvero.   
“D'accordo.” acconsento infine rassegnata.   
  
Arrivo all'indirizzo indicatomi da Sherlock dove c'è una gigantesca palestra con tanto di piscina, sauna, centro massaggi e chissà che altro. È come una piccola città per i maniaci del benessere.   
Faccio una smorfia. Non è esattamente il mio genere, ma dal momento che paga Sherlock, posso chiudere un occhio.   
Mi avvio verso la lussuosa reception e mi accoglie una donna che sembra essere uscita da una rivista di moda. Alta, bellissima, bionda, tonica e muscolosa e con un sorriso fantastico. La mia autostima sta drasticamente scendendo a livelli mai visti.   
“Benvenuta! Come posso aiutarla?” cicala con il suo strano accento che mi fa pensare che sia scandinava.   
“Sono Molly Hooper e ho un appuntamento con Kyle Matthews.”   
“Glielo chiamo subito!”   
Annuisco e mi siedo in attesa. Guardandomi intorno noto che alle pareti ci sono dei quadri apparentemente molto costosi.   
 _Santo cielo, quanto costa diventare soci di questo posto?_    
“Miss Hooper?” mi chiama una calda voce maschile.   
Mi volto e mi ritrovo di fronte a un uomo altissimo, muscoloso, con la pelle color cioccolato e un sorriso che può benissimo far concorrenza a quelli delle pubblicità del dentifricio. È semplicemente bellissimo. Una specie di Dio.   
 _Oh, Sherlock, non hai proprio nessuna pietà per me?_    
“Sì, sono io.”   
“Piacere, sono Kyle. Sherlock mi ha chiesto di occuparmi di te oggi. Sei pronta ad affidarti completamente alle mie mani?”   
 _Ok, questo è un colpo basso._  Involontariamente guardo quelle grandi mani e arrossisco.   
“C-Certo.” replico cercando di auto censurare il film a luci rosse che sta partendo nella mia testa.   
Lui mi guida verso gli spogliatoi e mi attende fuori mentre mi cambio. Mentre lo faccio mi chiedo come sia possibile che Sherlock conosca questo posto e Kyle. Non mi sembra uno che fa attività fisica. Forse l'ha conosciuto durante un caso, non sarebbe certo strano.   
Una volta pronta raggiungo Kyle che mi sta aspettando con un sorriso smagliante.   
“Allora, sei pronta? Cominceremo con il riscaldamento.”   
Io sono già fin troppo calda, ma evito di ribattere e semplicemente annuisco.   
Arriviamo nella sala in cui ci sono i tapis roulant, circa una cinquantina, e lui mi fa salire su uno azionandolo.   
“Comincia a camminare poi aumenta quando ti senti pronta, ma solo di un livello. Io farò riscaldamento sul tappeto di fronte al tuo.”   
Lui va nell'altro tappeto e inizia subito a correre. Vedere quel corpo muscoloso in movimento, con il sudore che cola sensualmente su quella pelle scura, è davvero una tortura. Inutile dire che i miei ormoni ricominciano a saltellare.   
E va bene, ho proprio bisogno di sfogarmi. Aumento la velocità del tappeto e inizio a correre.   
Lui se ne accorge e mi rivolge un sorriso luminoso. Ricambio sentendo le gambe perdere forza e poi chiudo gli occhi. È meglio che smetta di guardarmi intorno o potrei davvero crollare.   
Sono passati forse cinque minuti, e ormai non ho più fiato, quando lui mi raggiunge.   
“Ora può bastare, rallenta.” mi invita la sua voce bassa e sexy. “Mi sembri abbastanza calda.”   
 _Non ne hai idea, Kyle._    
Mi guida in un'altra ala del centro ed entriamo in una sorta di immenso capannone. All'interno sono presenti delle pareti per l'arrampicata. Sono fatte di un materiale simile al vetro o alla plastica, quindi sono trasparenti e ci si può arrampicare guardandosi in volto.   
“Hai mai fatto arrampicata?”   
“Mi sono arrampicata su un albero qualche mese fa. Sono caduta e ho rischiato di rompermi l'osso del collo.”   
“Qui non corri rischi, avrai l'imbracatura. E comunque io sarò sempre dietro di te a sorreggerti se necessario. Se cadrai, lo farai fra le mie braccia.”   
 _Questa non è esattamente una consolazione._    
Mi fissa l'imbracatura e mi spiega dove mettere i piedi per cominciare. Sospiro. Ma chi me lo ha fatto fare? Comincio e presto mi trovo ad alcuni metri d'altezza.   
 _Non guardare giù._    
“Bravissima, Molly. Sei portata per questo genere di attività.”   
“Non credo proprio.”   
Lo sento ridere poco sotto di me. Mi sta davvero seguendo. Arrivo quasi in cima quando calcolo male la distanza e cado nel vuoto. Il volo è molto breve perché vado a sbattere contro qualcosa di solido e robusto. Il corpo di Kyle. Pian piano riprendo a respirare e ciò che sento non mi aiuta affatto. L'odore della sua pelle calda e sudata è inebriante. Le sue grandi mani attorno ai miei fianchi mi stanno bruciando la pelle.   
“Tutto bene?” sussurra al mio orecchio con quella voce calda e carezzevole.   
“Sì, ti ho fatto male?”   
Lui inizia a ridere e scuote la testa.   
“Ci vuole ben altro per far male a me, dolcezza.”   
 _Non cominciamo con i nomignoli o è la fine_. Mi stacco da lui e riprendo la mia arrampicata cercando di mantenermi il più lontana possibile da quel corpo tentatore.   
Credo che Sherlock me la pagherà davvero cara per tutto questo.   
  
Finita la scalata mi sento a pezzi. Ogni singolo muscolo del mio corpo è dolorante. Sono davvero stanca, ma appena Kyle mi si avvicina nuovamente, capisco che tutto ciò non ha scalfito minimamente il mio problema iniziale.  _Tipico._    
“Se te la senti possiamo fare qualche vasca in piscina.”   
 _Piscina? Questo dio greco in costume da bagno? Con l'acqua che cola lungo quei muscoli? No, grazie. Potrei impazzire._    
“Non credo sia il caso. Sono piuttosto esausta.”   
“Allora forse preferisci usufruire della sauna?”   
“No, davvero, grazie. Faccio una doccia e vado a casa.”   
Lui sorride e annuisce, lasciandomi libera di andare negli spogliatoi a fare una doccia fredda.   
Quando ne esco mezz'ora dopo, lui mi sta aspettando in reception.   
“Spero che tornerai a trovarci.”   
“Non so... Non ho molto tempo da dedicare a queste cose con i miei turni in ospedale.”   
“Capisco, beh, se riesci per me sarà un piacere occuparmi ancora di te.”   
Sorrido cercando di ignorare i miei ormoni saltellanti e mi avvio verso l'uscita ma vengo bloccata dalla sua voce.   
“E ricorda a Sherlock che mi deve una rivincita.”   
“ _Rivincita?_ ” domando incuriosita.   
“Sì, quando viene qui facciamo sempre delle piccole gare e l'ultima volta mi ha battuto in una di nuoto.”   
“Ogni quanto viene qui?”  
“Circa una volta al mese. Passa la giornata qui e poi sparisce sino alla volta successiva. Penso lo faccia per sfogare un po' di tensione, come te oggi.”   
“ _Come me?_  Cosa ti ha detto esattamente Sherlock di me?” chiedo avvicinandomi a lui per evitare di urlare.   
“Che sei stressata e che avevi bisogno di qualcosa di intenso per sfogarti. Nient'altro. Avrebbe dovuto aggiungere altro?”  
“No, no, va bene così.”   
“Magari la prossima volta potreste tornare insieme. Molte coppie lo fanno, lo trovano...  _stimolante._ ”   
“Noi non stiamo insieme.”   
“Ah, davvero? Mi era sembrato di capire di sì...”   
“Cosa te lo ha fatto pensare?”   
“Quando mi ha detto di prendermi cura di te, il suo tono era decisamente possessivo. Sembrava intendere che tu fossi sua.”   
“Io sono sua, ma lui non è mio.” spiego con tono triste prima di andarmene con un breve cenno di saluto.   
  
Rientro a Baker Street sentendomi davvero stanca. Forse questo è un bene. Mangerò qualcosa e poi andrò a dormire, sperando che domani al mio risveglio i miei ormoni si siano dati una calmata.   
Entro nell'appartamento, le luci sono accese, quindi lui è in casa.   
“Ciao.” urlo all'ambiente circostante, sapendo che mi sentirà ovunque si trovi.   
“Ciao, Molly.” mi risponde una voce pacata dalla cucina. “La ricetrasmittente mi ha portato al capo della banda. Le foglie tra i capelli corrispondevano agli alberi presenti nel suo giardino.”   
Faccio un sospiro ed entro in cucina. Lui è chino sul microscopio, talmente concentrato che non alza nemmeno il viso.   
“Mrs. Hudson ci ha portato la zuppa. C'è un piatto pronto nel microonde per te.”   
“Oh, grazie.” annuisco mentre mi avvicino al microonde e lo accendo.   
“Come è andata? Ti senti meglio?” mi chiede ancora senza guardarmi.   
“Mi sento stanca e dolorante, ma non meglio. Forse avresti dovuto valutare il fatto che fare attività fisica con un uomo bellissimo avrebbe potuto non aiutare affatto. Anzi, è stato l'esatto opposto.”   
Finalmente alza il viso e mi guarda accigliandosi.   
“Tu trovi che Kyle sia bellissimo?”   
Sospiro alzando gli occhi al cielo, mentre tolgo il piatto dal microonde e mi siedo sul tavolo a mangiare dalla parte opposta in cui si trova lui.   
“Non pensavo che Kyle potesse essere il tuo tipo...”   
“Lascia stare, Sherlock. Non importa.” lo zittisco mentre inizio a mangiare la zuppa. “Comunque, Kyle ti aspetta per la rivincita.”   
Lo vedo irrigidirsi e spalancare gli occhi come spaventato.   
“Non sapevo che tu frequentassi una palestra.” aggiungo trattenendo un sorriso divertito.   
“Non lo faccio regolarmente.”   
“Beh, una volta al mese è una cadenza piuttosto regolare. Kyle ritiene che tu lo faccia quando hai bisogno di scaricare la tensione.  _Come me oggi.”_    
Lui stringe le labbra infastidito.  _Beccato, Sherlock Holmes!_    
“Pensavo che la tua mente fosse abbastanza potente da controllare le pulsioni del tuo corpo e che tu non avessi bisogno di sfogarti in certe maniere.” insisto con la chiara intenzione di vendicarmi.  
“Non essere sciocca, Molly. Non lo faccio per quel motivo.”  
“Ah, davvero? Allora perché?”   
“Perché l'inattività mi uccide. E quando raggiungo un livello insopportabile vado a sfogarmi lì.”   
“Una volta al mese. Strano come l'inattività abbia dei picchi così regolari. In quanto scienziato dovresti studiarla.” commento sarcastica.   
Lui mi lancia uno sguardo di rimprovero davvero glaciale, ma io sorrido e continuo a mangiare la mia zuppa.   
“Molly, se potessi ignorare completamente i bisogni del mio corpo ti assicuro che lo farei. Mangiare, dormire e altre attività, per me sono solo una perdita di tempo. Un ostacolo nel lavoro. Con la concentrazione riesco a tenerli sotto controllo, ma quando non ho nulla da fare, nulla su cui concentrarmi, purtroppo è più difficile tenerli a freno.”   
“Con altre attività ti riferisci anche al sesso?”   
Lui si irrigidisce ancora di più e stringe i pugni come se si stesse trattenendo dall'esplodere.   
“Andiamo, Sherlock, non fare la zitella scioccata. Tu sai di me ogni cosa, compreso ogni singolo dettaglio imbarazzante della mia vita sentimentale o sessuale. Non vedo che male ci sia a confidarsi un po' con me. Siamo amici, no?”   
“Io non ho amici.”   
“ _Sei pieno di amici._  Hai più amici di me. E lo sai bene. Ora, smettila di fare la verginella oltraggiata e parliamo, ok?”   
“Smettila di darmi questi stupidi epiteti, tra l'altro tutti femminili.”   
“D'accordo, allora smettila di fare il vittoriano represso. Ti piace di più così?”   
Fa un sospiro irritato e torna al suo microscopio, ignorandomi.   
“Fai pure come vuoi, Sherlock, ma io resto qui. Prima o poi dovrai parlarmi.” aggiungo minacciosa mentre continuo a mangiare la mia zuppa.   
“Che cosa vuoi sapere, Molly? Cosa ti aspetti che dica per farti smettere di porre queste sciocche domande?” chiede con tono esasperato.   
“Solo la verità. Solo che tu ammetta che sei un uomo come gli altri, e che di tanto in tanto provi determinati desideri. Non c'è niente di disonorevole in questo. Resti comunque un uomo speciale.”   
“ _E va bene._  Dal momento che il mio corpo è fatto sfortunatamente di carne e sangue, come quello degli altri,  _saltuariamente_  provo dei desideri fisici, ma la maggior parte delle volte riesco a gestirli sfogandoli nel lavoro o in altre attività mentalmente impegnative.”   
“ _La maggior parte delle volte._  E quando non ci riesci?”   
Prende un profondo respiro e infine si rilassa, ma riesco a leggere il profondo imbarazzo nel suo volto.   
“Vado in palestra. Era questo che volevi che confessassi? Che quello è il mio modo di sfogare certi istinti?”   
“E ti è sufficiente?”  
“Sì.”  
“A me non è stato sufficiente, come può esserlo per te?”   
“Abbiamo degli standard diversi, forse.”  
“O forse, tu fai anche qualcos'altro di cui ti vergogni a parlarne.  _Qualcosa di tipicamente maschile.”_    
Lo vedo arrossire e scoppio a ridere. Non l'avevo mai visto diventare così rosso.   
“Molly, cosa stai insinuando?”   
“Sherlock, non c'è niente di male. Smettila di comportarti come se stessi dicendo un'eresia. Almeno significa che sei umano e non una macchina.”   
“Io non... non...”   
“Non balbettare. Va tutto bene, ma se vuoi cambiamo discorso. Kyle credeva che io e te fossimo una coppia.”   
“Non ho detto nulla che potesse fargli credere una cosa del genere.” spiega con tono sorpreso.  
“Dice che lo aveva pensato perché parlando di me avevi un tono possessivo.”  
“Io non...”  
“Ovviamente, gli ho detto che non stiamo insieme.” concludo mettendo il piatto vuoto nel lavello.   
“Cos'altro ti ha detto?”  
“Solo che sei un bravo nuotatore. Ora vado a dormire, sono a pezzi. Buonanotte.”   
“Buonanotte.” mormora lui di rimando con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.   
  
Labbra umide che sfiorano la mia pelle. Mani che mi accarezzano, mi esplorano, mi stringono. Mi inarco istintivamente e un'onda di piacere mi invade. È immensa, infinita. Sento la mia stessa voce rimbombarmi nelle orecchie e mi sveglio di soprassalto.   
Ho il fiato corto e le sensazioni appena vissute nel sonno sono ancora lì, a tormentarmi.   
 _Oh, no. Non di nuovo._  Passerò un'altra giornata in preda ai miei ormoni. Mi rigiro nel letto sentendo ogni singolo muscolo lamentarsi e noto un'ombra nell'angolo accanto alla finestra. C'è qualcuno seduto per terra. Anche se sono assonnata, saprei riconoscere quella sagoma ovunque.   
“Cosa fai qui, Sherlock? Va tutto bene?” chiedo allungandomi verso la lampada per fare luce.   
“Non farlo. Preferisco restare al buio.” mi blocca immediatamente.   
“Ok. C'è qualcosa che non va?”  
“Tu vuoi davvero che mi confidi con te?”   
“Certo.”   
“Forse dovrei. Sono stanco di portarmi tutto dentro. Il mio Mind Palace sta per esplodere.”   
“Sono certa che poi ti sentirai meglio.”   
“Sai, non è che non provi certi desideri. Mi capita piuttosto spesso, in effetti. Semplicemente li ignoro.”  
“E credi che sia un bene farlo?”   
“Non farlo sarebbe peggio.”   
“Perché?”  
“Perché io ho una personalità tendente alla dipendenza. E, come ti ho detto solo la scorsa mattina, anche il sesso può essere considerato una droga. Per me lo sarebbe.”   
“Lo sarebbe? Significa che non lo hai mai...  _sperimentato_?”   
“Anni fa, quando ero giovane.”   
“E dopo di allora?”  
“Me ne sono tenuto alla larga.”  
“Perché?”   
“Perché non fa per me. Non è mai stato piacevole come tutti credono, non per me. Ho preferito dedicarmi ad altre forme di sperimentazione che hanno portato ad altre dipendenze. Non meno deleterie, in ogni caso.”   
“Non avresti dovuto arrenderti. Sai, magari con il tempo o trovando la persona giusta con cui sperimentare, avresti potuto scoprire che è molto piacevole.”   
“È squallido e sporco. Come può essere piacevole?”   
“Lo trovi sporco e squallido anche quando ti dai piacere da solo?”   
“Io non lo faccio spesso. Solo quando non ho scelta. Ma, sì, è ugualmente squallido.”   
Cerco di indovinare la sua espressione, ma il buio me lo impedisce.   
“È un vero peccato che tu la pensi così.”  
“Non vedo il perché.”   
“Perché hai un corpo bellissimo. Un corpo che andrebbe amato e venerato, e tu invece lo mortifichi impedendogli di provare il piacere che merita.”   
Oddio, sto straparlando. Forse dovrei tacere. Ora mi insulterà.   
“E come dovrei fare?” mi domanda invece lui con tono incuriosito.   
A quanto pare tacere non è una scelta possibile.   
“Vuoi sapere come provare piacere?”   
“Sì.”  
“Non dovresti chiederlo a me...”  
“Sei una donna, hai dato piacere agli uomini in passato,  _presumo_.” commenta con ironia.   
“Farlo da soli è diverso. È un atto d'amore verso se stessi. Tu ami te stesso, Sherlock?”   
“Amo il mio cervello, non il mio corpo.” spiega con tono piatto.  
“Dovresti imparare ad amarlo. E ad ascoltarlo. Solo così potrai riuscire a dargli piacere.”   
Lui rimane in silenzio, come se stesse riflettendo sulle parole che gli ho appena detto.   
“Hai fatto un sogno erotico, vero?” mi domanda infine.   
Non ha un tono sarcastico o denigratorio, sta solo constatando un dato di fatto.   
“Era così evidente?”  
“Stavi gemendo e muovendo il bacino, e poi ti sei irrigidita alcune volte.”   
Sempre più imbarazzante, direi.   
“Tu non fai mai dei sogni erotici?”   
“Ogni tanto. E di solito al mio risveglio sono costretto a  _prendere precauzioni_  e poi passo la giornata in palestra.”   
Quindi all'incirca una volta al mese la libido di Sherlock Holmes si risveglia. Interessante.   
“E sogni qualcuno di particolare?”   
“No. Nel mio sogno c'è solo l'atto fisico in sé, nessun volto. E tu cosa sogni?”   
“Principalmente si tratta di sensazioni tattili. Nessun volto nemmeno io.”   
“Forse è meglio che non ci siano volti, non credi? Non sarebbe imbarazzante sognare qualcuno che conosciamo?”   
“Probabilmente.” replico vaga sperando che questo discorso non prosegua ancora a lungo, potrebbe essere pericoloso.   
“Molly, hai sognato me, vero?”   
Ecco, lo sapevo che sarebbe arrivato a questo.   
“Sì, una volta. Tempo fa.”   
“Ed era un sogno erotico?”   
“Non esattamente.”   
Lo vedo abbandonare la sua posizione rilassata e raddrizzarsi per la curiosità.   
“Raccontami.”  
“Devo proprio?”  
“Hai voluto che io mi confidassi, devi farlo anche tu.”   
“Non era erotico, ma molto romantico in realtà. Tutte fantasie sciocche e inutili. Non ti interesserebbero.” cerco di liquidarlo con sufficienza.  
“Mi interessano, invece.”   
Sospiro. Non posso tirarmi indietro. Ho insistito tanto per arrivare allo stadio delle confidenze, non posso dire di no. Accidenti a me e alle mie stupide idee.   
“Baci. Ho sognato dei baci.”   
“Io baciavo te?”   
“Sì. Tutto qua, niente di interessante come puoi vedere.”   
“Che tipo di baci? Erano baci affettuosi o passionali?”  
“Entrambi. Si alternavano.”   
“E ti baciavo solo sulle labbra?”  
“Anche sul collo, il viso, le spalle...”   
Dovrei interrompere questo discorso perché comincio a sentirmi nuovamente accaldata.   
“Tu vorresti che io ti baciassi così?”   
Domanda davvero complicata. Certo che vorrei, non desidero altro da anni, ma parlarne così sembra davvero un insulto ai sentimenti che provo.   
“Non lo so, Sherlock. Forse.”   
Lo vedo alzarsi da terra e avvicinarsi al mio letto.  _Oh, cielo, cosa sta facendo?_  Si china su di me e mi ritrovo il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.   
“Vuoi che provi?” dice con tono di sfida mentre io sento il mio cuore battere a una velocità forsennata.   
“Sherlock, non te l'ho chiesto. Dovresti farlo solo se lo desideri.”   
La verità è che non voglio essere baciata se non lo desidera davvero anche lui. Non voglio che sia solo l'ennesimo esperimento di Sherlock Holmes.   
“Forse desidero provare.” insiste provocatorio.   
“E cosa succederebbe dopo? Viviamo insieme. Domani riusciremmo a gestire la situazione?” obbietto per farlo desistere.   
 _Anche perché dubito che sarei in grado di gestire le conseguenze di un gesto simile._    
Nonostante la poca luce, mi sembra di percepire un'esitazione in lui. Un secondo dopo si raddrizza, allontanandosi da me.   
“Hai ragione. È meglio che ti lasci riposare. Buonanotte.” conclude uscendo dalla mia stanza prima che io possa dire qualunque altra cosa.   
  
*   
  
Non è stato facile riuscire a prendere sonno, e quando la sveglia ha suonato ero già in piedi. Nonostante i dolori ai muscoli, mi sono preparata e sono uscita in fretta e furia, fortunatamente senza incontrare Sherlock.   
Isolata nel mio laboratorio, riesco a placare i miei ormoni concentrandomi sul lavoro e, quando finisco il turno, preferirei non tornare a casa. Qui sono al sicuro, a casa invece sarei continuamente tentata da lui. D'altra parte non posso certo nascondermi qui, non avrebbe senso.   
Esco stanca e svogliata e mi dirigo alla metropolitana, sto per scendere i gradini del sottopassaggio quando mi sento chiamare in lontananza.   
“Molly! Molly Hooper!” urla una voce maschile.   
Mi guardo intorno cercando di capire da dove arriva quel richiamo e soprattutto chi sia il proprietario di quella voce, quando lo vedo che mi corre incontro.   
Altissimo, elegante, con i suoi occhioni blu e il suo sorriso solare. Ho quasi un mancamento nel riconoscere Tom Williamson.   
“Molly, sei proprio tu! Ciao!” mi saluta con un sorriso così luminoso da fare concorrenza a un'insegna a neon.   
“Tom... Ciao...”   
“Allora mi hai riconosciuto, temevo ti fossi scordata di me.”   
 _Come se fosse possibile!_    
Certo che mi ricordo di Tom. L'uomo bellissimo che qualche mese fa ha chiesto l'aiuto di Sherlock per ritrovare suo fratello gemello, solo per scoprire che era stato ucciso dalla sua fidanzata, con il quale aveva una relazione. Mi ricordo bene che ero rimasta affascinata da lui e avevo davvero sofferto per il suo dolore. Ora, a distanza di mesi, è ancora bellissimo e sembra aver ritrovato il sorriso. E io sto invece perdendo il senno a causa dei miei ormoni scalpitanti.   
“Non potrei mai dimenticarmi di te...”   
“Senti, ti va un caffè? O forse hai fretta?”   
“No, non ho fretta.”  
“Bene, vieni.” mi invita gentilmente posandomi una mano sulla schiena.   
 _No, ti prego, non toccarmi._    
Ho già dei problemi per il modo in cui quella camicia aderisce alle sue spalle, ma se mi tocca perdo ogni facoltà di ragionare.   
Ci sediamo in un caffè e lui continua a sorridere e io ricambio come una sciocca.   
“Lavori qui vicino?” mi chiede per rompere il ghiaccio.   
“Sì, al Barth's.”  
“Ah, sì, ricordo che mi hai detto di essere patologa.” ammette con una smorfia che rivela il suo dolore.   
Gliel'ho detto quando mi sono offerta di aiutarlo per vedere il cadavere di suo fratello.   
“E tu cosa fai da queste parti?”  
“Il mio editore ha gli uffici poco distante da qui.”  
“Stai per pubblicare un nuovo libro?”  
“Sì, il prossimo mese. Sono un po' nervoso. L'ho scritto dopo che... Dopo la morte di Edward. Lavorare mi ha aiutato a non pensare, ma ho paura di non aver fatto un buon lavoro. Non ero del tutto in me.”  
“E il tuo editore che dice?”  
“Dice che va bene. E sostiene che comunque le vendite andranno bene perché sfrutteranno la fama del precedente romanzo, ma io comunque non sono soddisfatto.”   
Ci viene portato il caffè e facciamo una pausa dalla conversazione.   
“Vivi ancora con Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Sì. E tu vivi ancora in quella villa meravigliosa?”  
“No, l'ho venduta. Ora abito in un discreto appartamento a Notting Hill.”  
“Davvero? Io adoro Notting Hill. È un quartiere adorabile, così tranquillo.”   
“Lo è, davvero. Senti, in realtà è da un po' che desideravo rivederti. E quando poco fa ti ho visto ho pensato fossi un miraggio.”   
“Cosa? E perché?”   
“Perché mi avevi fatto capire di non essere la ragazza di Sherlock Holmes, e volevo sapere se era vero.”   
Sussulto. Lui sorride e, incredibile, ma sembra imbarazzato. Abbassa lo sguardo spesso e continua a muovere le mani. Sherlock saprebbe cosa significa, io mi limito a pensare che, stranamente, Tom sembra nervoso.   
“Non sono mai stata la sua ragazza.”  
“Allora posso sperare che uscirai con me?”  
 _Ok, dove sono le telecamere?_    
Questa deve essere la candid camera più assurda del mondo. Tutto ciò è assurdo. Non può essere. Uomini così, belli, ricchi, intelligenti, eleganti, affascinanti, non guardano quelle come me. Io sono insignificante, nessuno mi nota mai. Tutto ciò deve essere uno scherzo crudele. Forse organizzato da Sherlock. Sarebbe proprio da lui fare questo genere di cose.   
“Tom, perché mai vorresti uscire con me?”   
“Perché sei stata gentile con me. Perché non sei come le altre. Perché ti trovo adorabile. Voglio conoscerti meglio. Ti prego esci con me.”   
Il suo tono implorante è come il canto delle sirene e i miei ormoni sono dei poveri marinai alla deriva. Faccio fatica a mantenere la lucidità.   
“Non posso, Tom. Tu sei meraviglioso. Sei un uomo affascinante e dolce e in un altro momento non mi sarei certo sognata di dirti di no. Ma ho fatto una promessa. Mi dispiace.”  
“A lui? Sei innamorata di Sherlock Holmes?”  
“Beh, questo non è certo un segreto, nemmeno per lui. Sono innamorata di lui da anni. E ho deciso di prendermene cura.”   
“E lui si prende cura di te?” insiste prendendo la mia mano nella sua.   
“A modo suo.” rispondo abbassando lo sguardo per nascondergli la mia tristezza.  
“E ti basta?”  
“Sì. Io sono felice con lui.” ammetto imbarazzata per il mio stesso masochismo.   
Tom annuisce, dispiaciuto. E poi sorride. I suoi grandi occhi azzurri sono lucidi, è deluso.   
“Mi dispiace, Tom.”   
“Beh, in fondo me lo aspettavo. Quando mi hai detto che non stavate insieme mi è sembrato strano. Avevo notato da subito che c'era qualcosa che vi univa. Pensavo a qualcosa di più tradizionale, sinceramente.”   
“Non c'è niente che si possa definire tradizionale quando si parla di Sherlock Holmes.”   
Lui ride e mi rivolge l'ennesimo dolcissimo sguardo.   
 _Oh, accidenti a me._    
Perché non posso semplicemente accettare di uscire con lui? È meraviglioso. Perché invece mi sento come se stessi tradendo Sherlock per il solo fatto di essere qui a prendere un caffè con Tom? Masochismo sfrenato, ecco come si chiama.   
“Ora dovrei proprio andare.” dico decisa a concludere questa imbarazzante conversazione.   
“Certo. Ti accompagno.” acconsente lui pagando il conto per entrambi e guidandomi fuori dal locale.   
E io non posso fare a meno di fare un profondo respiro e annusare il suo buon profumo. Un piccolo regalo ai miei ormoni saltellanti.   
  
Arrivati a Baker Street, scendo dal taxi seguita da Tom.   
“È stato bello rivederti, Molly. Se dovessi cambiare idea...”   
“Ti chiamerò.” replico sventolando il biglietto da visita che mi ha appena dato.   
Lui sorride e si avvicina a me dandomi un bacio sulla guancia. Socchiudo gli occhi gustandomi quel breve contatto. Così dolce e allo stesso tempo così eccitante.   
“Addio, Tom.” lo saluto e mi dirigo al portone del 221B mentre lui mi fa un gesto di saluto e risale sul taxi.   
 _Oh, Tom. Sei un uomo fantastico. Se solo il mio cuore fosse libero sarei felice di stare con te..._    
Chiudo il portone nel momento esatto in cui l'auto riparte. Faccio le scale lentamente e, quando arrivo al piano di sopra, mi trovo di fronte a Sherlock e John che prendono il tea.   
“Ciao Molly!” mi saluta John con entusiasmo.   
“Ciao John. Era da un po' che non ti vedevo. Tutto bene?”  
“Sì, sono stato una settimana nel Kent dai parenti di Mary. Tutto ok, e tu?”   
“Bene, bene.” replico sforzandomi di sembrare naturale.   
“Sono qui in missione, in realtà. Mary mi ha ordinato di trascinarvi a casa nostra per cena. Sherlock ha detto di no in preda a un attacco di sociopatia sfrenata, ma forse tu riesci a convincerlo.”   
Guardo il mio coinquilino che non mi ha detto una parola da quando ho messo piede in casa. Se ne sta lì, seduto, a sorseggiare il suo tea con lo sguardo fisso nel vuoto. Non mi ha nemmeno guardato. Forse è concentrato in qualcosa, ma ho come l'impressione che il motivo sia un altro. È come se mi stesse ignorando di proposito. È arrabbiato con me per qualche ragione?   
“Dubito di poter convincere Sherlock a fare qualunque cosa, John. Mi spiace. Inoltre, oggi sono piuttosto stanca, quindi preferirei fosse un'altra sera.”   
“Va bene, missione fallita. Me ne assumerò la responsabilità con Mary.” si rassegna facendomi l'occhiolino.   
Sorrido e vado in cucina a cercare qualcosa da mangiare e John mi segue.   
“Posso avere dell'acqua?” chiede raggiungendomi.   
“Certo.” dico mentre prendo un bicchiere.   
“Molly, devo parlarti.” sussurra per non farsi sentire da Sherlock. “Eri da sola in taxi?”   
“No, perché?” replico sussurrando a mia volta in maniera cospiratrice.  
“Eri con un uomo?”   
“Sì, un amico.”   
“Credo che Sherlock sia geloso.”   
Sussulto. Mi prende in giro? O forse ho capito male.   
“Stavamo parlando e lui guardava fuori dalla finestra quando improvvisamente si è zittito. Ed era chiaramente irritato. Insomma, dopo tutti questi anni lo capisco quando è nervoso. Mi sono avvicinato anche io alla finestra e ho visto il taxi andare via. Quando abbiamo sentito la porta d'ingresso chiudersi, lui è tornato alla sua poltrona apparentemente impassibile come sempre, e io l'ho imitato. Un momento dopo tu sei entrata in casa.”   
“Tu credi che stesse guardando me?”  
“Sì. E credo che sia geloso del tuo amico. Non ha detto una parola da allora.”   
“John, sai bene che Sherlock non ha interesse in me. Non in quel senso.” obbietto ricordando a lui e a me stessa la realtà dei fatti.   
“Sì, beh, in realtà chi può dirlo?”   
Lancio un breve sguardo alla sala. Lui è ancora lì. Ha poggiato il tea e sta pizzicando le corde del suo violino.   
“John, io e lui ormai parliamo abbastanza, ci confidiamo perfino. Credo che sia affezionato a me, ma non penso mi consideri più di un animale da compagnia.”   
“Vi confidate? Vuoi dire che lui ti ha confidato qualcosa di sé?”   
“Sì, qualcosa. Non molto in realtà, ma è qualcosa.”   
“Oh, davvero? Io ho sempre dovuto sudare sette camicie per fargli ammettere anche solo quando aveva fame e sonno!”   
Ridiamo entrambi.   
“Molly, ogni giorno che passa diventi più importante per lui. Perché non dovrebbe essere geloso? Non necessariamente in maniera romantica, perché è Sherlock dopotutto. Ma teme che tu possa lasciarlo solo, è normale.”   
“Io non lo lascerò mai solo, gliel'ho promesso.”   
“Gliel'hai promesso? Molly, perché?” domanda sorpreso e con una punta di rimprovero.   
“Perché lo amo, John. Lo sai.”   
John mi guarda con compassione. Lui sa ogni cosa. Sa che quello che provo per Sherlock è un amore incondizionato. Un amore che non pretende di essere ricambiato. Masochismo incondizionato, in realtà. So cosa sta pensando. Non dovrei dedicare la mia vita a un uomo che non mi amerà mai quanto lo amo io. Lo so bene, tutto il mondo lo sa, ma ormai è tardi. Il mio cuore gli appartiene.   
“Ok, senti, io non voglio giudicare, ma dovresti seriamente riflettere su questa cosa. Sherlock è eccezionale, lo sappiamo tutti, ma non ti renderà mai felice. Non come meriti.” aggiunge con tono fraterno.   
“Ma io sono felice con lui.”  
“No, non lo sei, Molly. Lo so, conosco te e soprattutto conosco lui. Pensaci bene.” così dicendo mi da un'affettuosa pacca sulla spalla e se ne torna in sala con il suo bicchiere d'acqua.   
John ha ragione, ovviamente, ma ho deciso cosa voglio dalla mia vita. Ho fatto una scelta e la manterrò qualunque cosa accada.   
  
Mi pettino i capelli umidi di fronte allo specchio. Un bagno caldo mi ha fatto sentire meglio. Nonostante tutto, i miei ormoni sembrano essersi un po' calmati. Forse riuscirò a riprendere la mia vita in maniera normale. Lo spero, perché tutto ciò è estenuante.   
Indosso la vestaglia, la lego in vita, ed esco dal bagno. Faccio appena un passo e finisco per scontrarmi con Sherlock. Il colpo è così forse che cado a terra.   
“Ahi!” esclamo provando un forte dolore al fondo schiena.   
 _Bene, ennesimo livido alla mia collezione da imbranata._    
Lui non dice una parola ma mi tende la mano per aiutarmi ad alzarmi. Mi ritrovo di fronte a lui e i suoi occhi mi studiano con intensità.   
 _Oh, cielo, adoro quegli occhi._    
“Ti ho fatto male?” gli chiedo cercando di riprendermi.   
“No. Tu stai bene?”   
“Avrò un altro livido, ma sto bene.”   
Lui annuisce e solo allora mi rendo conto che sta ancora tenendo la mia mano. Forse dovrei ritrarla, ma non voglio. Non capita spesso che lui mi tocchi e non voglio privarmi di questa piccola gioia.   
Restiamo immobili, così, per quanto? Non lo so. Lui mi guarda, mi osserva, mi studia. E io sto lì, imbambolata di fronte a quell'uomo che amo.   
“Come va con il tuo...  _problema_?” mi domanda all'improvviso risvegliandomi dal mio torpore.   
“Meglio, credo.”   
“Bene, perché domani vorrei venire al Barth's da te.”   
“D'accordo. Sai che puoi venire quando vuoi.”   
Lui annuisce. Perché mi sembra terribilmente intimidito? E perché non mi allontana sgarbatamente come suo solito? Perché non fa crudeli battute su di me?   
“Sherlock, c'è qualcosa che non va? Mi sembri...  _strano_.” dico sapendo bene che me ne pentirò.   
“Sono solo pensieroso.”   
“Sembri preoccupato per qualcosa, posso aiutarti in qualche maniera?”  
“No, io... Sto bene. Ho solo bisogno di un nuovo caso.” replica con tono più deciso, ma non posso fare a meno di notare che il suo pollice scorre lentamente sul dorso della mia mano, come in una leggera carezza.   
Annuisco cercando di non emozionarmi troppo per questa piccola scoperta, ma il mio corpo inizia a reagire in maniera involontaria. Mi sento avvampare e il mio cuore batte in maniera così forte da sembrare assordante.   
 _No, ti prego, non ora!_    
“È meglio che vada a vestirmi.” dico allontanandomi da lui e sciogliendo le nostre mani.   
Devo proprio farlo, o impazzirò. Sto per salire le scale, ma la sua voce mi ferma.   
“Come sta Tom Williamson?”   
Mi blocco sul primo scalino. John aveva ragione. Mi stava guardando.   
“Bene.” rispondo voltandomi a guardarlo. “Ha cambiato casa e sta per pubblicare un nuovo libro.”   
“Lo rivedrai?”  
“Non credo.”   
“Perché no? Lui sembra molto interessato a te.”  
“Lo sai il perché.” rispondo con disappunto.   
“So come la pensavi qualche mese fa, ma non so se oggi sei ancora della stessa idea.”   
“Non sono così volubile. Mi offendi se lo pensi.”   
“Molly, è da ieri che non riesci a controllare i tuoi bisogni, non vedo come potrei pensare che tu non sia volubile.”   
Scendo dal gradino e lo raggiungo, posizionandomi di fronte a lui.   
“Smettila.”   
“Di fare cosa?”  
“Di insultarmi solo perché ti senti minacciato.”  
“Io non mi sento minacciato! E poi da chi? Da te? O da quel damerino di Tom Williamson?”   
Scuoto la testa tristemente. Stupido uomo orgoglioso.   
“Ti ho promesso che non ti lascerò. Non mi rimangio la parola, quindi non hai motivo di insultare me o Tom, che tra l'altro è stato estremamente gentile.”   
“Certo che è gentile, i suoi motivi sono più che evidenti!”   
“Basta!” urlo esasperata alzando le braccia al cielo. “Non mi interessa Tom! E smettila di fare il marito geloso!”   
“Io non...” inizia lui con rabbia, tendendo le labbra irritato, ma cercando di trattenersi. “Io non mi comporto come un marito geloso.”  
“Sì, invece. E non ne hai motivo. Sia perché non sei mio marito o fidanzato o altro, sia perché penso di averti ampiamente dimostrato che è con te che voglio stare, e nessun altro.”   
Lui rimane in silenzio a fissarmi, apparentemente senza parole. Sembra che la rabbia stia cedendo il passo alla confusione.   
“Sciocco ragazzino, capirai mai quando qualcuno tiene veramente a te?” dico infine con tono rassegnato e poi mi alzo sulle punte e gli do un bacio sulla guancia. Lui rimane immobile come una statua. Io lo guardo per un secondo, incontrando i suoi occhi smarriti, faccio un sospiro e poi vado a rifugiarmi nella mia stanza.   
  
Mi rigiro nuovamente nel letto. Guardo la sveglia. Sono le due del mattino. Tra due ore e mezza quella stessa sveglia suonerà per ricordarmi che devo andare a lavoro. E non ho ancora chiuso occhio un minuto. Sono tre dannatissime ore che suona incessantemente quel violino. Lo fa chiaramente apposta, non ha mai fatto così in sei mesi che vivo qui. Vuole farmi impazzire, evidentemente. Lo sento fare una pausa, ma dieci secondi dopo ricomincia.  
 _Ok, ora basta._    
Mi alzo e scendo al piano di sotto. Lui è nella sua solita posizione quando suona, affacciato alla finestra, schiena rivolta al resto della stanza. Lo raggiungo e mi posiziono accanto a lui. Finalmente si ferma, si volta e mi guarda perplesso.   
“Molly?”   
Senza dire una parola, gli strappo di mano il violino e l'archetto. Lo colgo di sorpresa quindi non riesce a impedirmelo. Mi allontano verso le scale.   
“Molly, restituiscimi il mio violino. Ora!”   
“No, è sotto sequestro. Lo riavrai quando sarò riuscita a dormire un paio d'ore.”   
“Molly, ridammelo subito!” insiste inseguendomi e raggiungendomi all'imboccatura delle scale.   
“No, ne ho abbastanza di questa tortura psicologica che stai mettendo in atto. Datti una calmata!”   
“Ho bisogno del mio violino.  _Ri-dam-me-lo._ ”  
“E io ho bisogno di dormire!” esclamo frustrata. “Sherlock, ti prego.” lo imploro.   
Lui fa un sospiro e tende le labbra, irritato, e infine annuisce.   
“Smetterò di suonare, ma devi ridarmelo.”  
“Lo prometti?”   
“Sì.”   
Lo guardo negli occhi per capire se mi sta mentendo. Non riesco a leggere nient'altro che sincerità in quelle iridi chiarissime, quindi glielo consegno.   
“Grazie.” sussurra abbassando lo sguardo.   
“Grazie a te per aver acconsentito a smettere.”   
“Mi dispiace.” dice infine con tono così flebile che a mala pena lo sento.   
“Va bene, Sherlock. Buonanotte. E anche tu dovresti dormire!” concludo risalendo le scale.   
  
*   
  
Sono a metà di un'autopsia quando la porta si spalanca ed entra Sherlock.   
“Ciao Molly, potresti procurarmi delle lingue per un esperimento?”  
“Lingue?”   
“Sì, lingue. Voglio studiare la reazione delle papille gustative a contatto con vari tipi di acido.”  
“Perché?”  
“Perché pare sia la nuova moda di alcuni gruppi mafiosi. Costringono le vittime a ingurgitare acido.”   
“Oh, disgustoso.”   
“Sì, oltre che letale. Puoi aiutarmi?”  
“Quante te ne servono?”  
“Una decina.”  
“Sono tante... Avrò bisogno di tempo per procurartele, non riesco in giornata.”  
“Va bene. Aspetterò.” acconsente annuendo.   
Rimane immobile al centro della stanza e mi guarda. Come se si aspettasse qualcosa, ma non capisco che cosa.   
“Posso osservare la tua autopsia?” mi chiede esitante.  
“Overdose. Niente di interessante.”   
“Lo so, ma posso restare? Mi terrò a distanza e starò in silenzio.”   
Lo osservo incuriosita. Sherlock che resta in silenzio? Mai successo.   
“Immagino che tu non abbia ancora un caso a cui dedicarti.”  
“Infatti.” replica con tono annoiato.   
“Va bene, resta pure.” dico infine riprendendo il mio lavoro.   
“Grazie.” lo sento dire alle mie spalle con la sua profonda voce baritonale.   
Inevitabilmente un brivido mi attraversa la schiena.   
 _Non ora, per favore!_ _Devo concentrarmi!_    
Come promesso Sherlock rimane in silenzio. Osserva da lontano e non dice una parola. Un paio di volte ho avuto la sensazione che volesse parlare, ma non lo fa.   
Quando finisco e metto il corpo nella sua cella, lui è ancora lì che mi osserva. In piedi, dritto come un fuso, con le mani dietro la schiena. Mi tolgo i guanti e vado a lavarmi le mani, lui mi segue a distanza. Sembra quasi un cucciolo smarrito.   
“Molly, mi chiedevo...” inizia con tono stranamente incerto. “Hai più fatto altri sogni?”   
Mi irrigidisco per la sorpresa. Non pensavo che ne avrebbe riparlato, tanto più alla luce del giorno. Quella notte non ha voluto nemmeno accendere la lampada e il buio nascondeva il nostro imbarazzo.   
“Non di quel genere, perché?”   
“Me lo chiedevo.”   
“Sherlock, tu non fai domande solo per fare conversazione. C'è qualcosa che non va?”   
“No, è tutto ok. Credo.”   
“ _Credi?_ ”   
“Forse, è possibile, che io ti abbia sognato.”   
Questa sì che è una sorpresa. Non pensavo di meritare un tale onore.   
“Ed era un sogno di che tipo?”   
“Non era un sogno erotico, su questo puoi stare tranquilla.”   
Tranquilla non è la parola a cui pensavo. In realtà sono un po' delusa.   
“E, allora, che genere di sogno era?”   
Lui inizia a camminare avanti e indietro. Nervoso, direi.   
“Era un sogno stupido, davvero. Non so perché ho deciso di iniziare questo discorso!” esclama fuori di sé.   
“D'accordo, Sherlock, va bene. Non devi raccontarmelo se non vuoi. Lascia stare.” cerco di tranquillizzarlo. “Io ho fame, ti va di accompagnarmi in mensa?”   
Lui annuisce e mi segue senza dire una parola. Questo Sherlock silenzioso e confuso mi preoccupa. Riesco a gestire lo Sherlock scontroso, arrogante e con l'insulto facile. Ma lo Sherlock smarrito e vulnerabile, instabile come una bomba, mi mette in agitazione.   
Stiamo percorrendo il corridoio in direzione dell'ascensore, quando le porte si aprono e ci viene incontro Tom Williamson.   
 _Oh, no. E ora?_    
“Molly, ciao!” esclama con un sorriso smagliante. “Mi hanno detto di cercarti a questo piano.”  
“Ciao Tom.” lo saluto confusa.   
“Spero di non disturbarti. Oh, salve Mr. Holmes.” dice rendendosi conto della presenza di Sherlock e tendendogli una mano.   
“Mr. Williamson. Come mai da queste parti? L'obitorio non è una meta che si può definire turistica.”  
“Volevo solo portare questo a Molly.” spiega dandomi un sacchetto.   
Lo apro e al suo interno c'è un libro. Un suo libro. Per l'esattezza, quello ancora non pubblicato. Apro la copertina e c'è una dedica per me.   
“Grazie, Tom. Non dovevi, lo avrei comprato.”  
“Figurati, è un piacere.” replica sorridendo così tanto che mi chiedo come sia possibile che non si sloghi la mascella.   
Sherlock, accanto a me, tossicchia leggermente per farsi notare. È infastidito. È chiaro.   
“Mi spiace, Tom, ma sono in ritardo per la pausa pranzo.Ti ringrazio, comunque, sei stato molto gentile.”   
Inevitabilmente, ripenso al commento di Sherlock di ieri sera.   
 _Certo che è gentile, i suoi motivi sono più che evidenti!_    
Qualcosa mi dice che anche Sherlock ci sta pensando perché mi guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia.   
“Se state andando al piano terra, vi seguo. Anche per me è ora di rientrare a lavoro.”   
Saliamo tutti e tre sull'ascensore e io ho come la sensazione che sia una pessima idea. Premo il bottone del piano terra e trattengo il fiato.   
“Buona colazione, Mr. Williamson? Come erano i muffin?” chiede Sherlock con il suo tipico tono inquisitorio.   
“Deliziosi, ma come lo sa?”  
“E la donna con cui era? Sono certo che fosse molto attraente.”  
“Sì, lo è, ma non capisco...”  
“E, mi dica, è un'amica, un'amante o semplicemente uno strumento per far ingelosire Molly?”  
“Come, scusi?” risponde Tom iniziando a irritarsi e voltandosi verso Sherlock.   
“Tom, ignoralo, cerca di farti innervosire.” gli spiego cercando di evitare una catastrofe.   
“Andiamo, Mr. Williamson, lei non abita in zona, né tanto meno ci lavora, e la macchia di rossetto sulla sua guancia parla chiaro.”   
“Mr. Holmes, dubito che siano affari suoi, ma ero in visita al mio editore un isolato più avanti. E la donna con cui ho fatto colazione è il mio editore in persona. Ci conosciamo da dieci anni e mi saluta sempre con un affettuoso bacio sulla guancia. E ora mi dica, come questo la riguarda, esattamente?” chiede facendo un passo in avanti e fissando Sherlock negli occhi.  
La tensione potrebbe tagliarsi con il coltello e questo non mi piace affatto.   
“Ragazzi, per favore.” li imploro ma nessuno dei due mi ascolta.   
“Un'ottima scusa ma entrambi sappiamo che lei non è venuto qui per vedere il suo editore ma per vedere Molly. Non vuole accettare il suo rifiuto, vero?”   
“Lei non è nella posizione di giudicare visto che non è nemmeno in grado di apprezzare una persona che si prende cura di lei.” sibila Tom con un tono basso e minaccioso.   
Sto per implorarli nuovamente di smettere, quando l'ascensore sussulta e si ferma.   
 _Oh, no, questa è una tragedia!_    
“Accidenti, mancava solo un piano!” esclamo in preda alla frustrazione.   
“Chiaramente questo vecchio ascensore non è in grado di trasportare più di due persone per volta.” commenta Sherlock con fastidio.   
“Sta insinuando che sia colpa mia?” ribatte Tom sulla difensiva.   
“Non l'ho detto. Lo ha fatto lei.”  
“Senta, razza di maleducato...”  
“Ora basta!” urlo furiosa. “Basta! Andate a cuccia, entrambi!” ordino spingendoli in due angoli diversi dell'ascensore. “Non voglio sentire un'altra parola da nessuno dei due, sono stata chiara?”   
Mi guardano entrambi confusi e infine annuiscono. Sospiro e mi avvicino ai pulsanti, premendo quello d'emergenza. Un secondo dopo, mi risponde una voce metallica.   
“Salve, siamo rimasti bloccati tra il piano -1 e il piano terra. Siamo in tre.”   
“State tutti bene?”  
“Sì, per ora, ma non posso garantire per il futuro, quindi fate presto.” rispondo lanciando uno sguardo minaccioso ai due uomini.   
“Come, scusi?”  
“Volevo dire, stiamo bene, fate presto.”  
“Faremo il possibile ma potrebbe volerci una mezz'ora.”  
 _Oh, fantastico. Questa sì che è una buona notizia!_    
“Senta, io lavoro qui, non posso stare bloccata per così tanto tempo, fate presto, per favore!”  
“Ci proveremo.” conclude la voce metallica.   
Sbuffando mi siedo a terra. Questa giornata finirà male. Me lo sento.   
“Addio pausa pranzo.” mormoro sentendo le lamentele del mio stomaco.   
Tom si siede accanto a me e mi porge una confezione di caramelle.   
“Grazie, Tom. Non è il pranzo che speravo, ma me lo farò bastare.”   
Ridiamo entrambi. Alzo lo sguardo e vedo Sherlock che ci guarda con severità. Poi emette un sospiro e si siede anche lui a terra. Poggia i gomiti sulle ginocchia e unisce le mani davanti al viso, osservandoci.   
“Cosa fa?” chiede incuriosito l'uomo accanto a me.  
“Riflette, lo fa spesso.”  
“Sembra piuttosto assente.”  
“A volte lo è.”   
“Non sono assente!” esclama il mio coinquilino con tono irritato. “Vi guardo cercando di immaginare come sarebbero i vostri figli. Dubito che il vostro DNA si fonderebbe bene, quindi eviterei.”   
“Sherlock, non sei divertente.” lo rimprovero irritata.   
“Ah, no? Io lo trovo esilarante.”   
“Molly, mi spieghi cosa trovi in questo tizio così arrogante? Insomma, dal punto di vista professionale posso capirlo, ma a livello personale è un completo idiota.” commenta Tom incredulo.   
Sherlock spalanca le palpebre per la sorpresa. Non è abituato a sentirsi dare dell'idiota.   
“Tom, ti prego, lascia stare. E tu, Sherlock, chiuditi nel tuo Mind Palace e smettila di essere così dannatamente irritante.”   
Lui si volta verso di me e mi guarda a bocca aperta. Non si aspettava probabilmente che io lo rimproverassi. Richiude la bocca e lo vedo stringere la mascella e tendere le labbra per lo smacco di essere stato sgridato da me.   
Restiamo in silenzio per circa dieci minuti. Un vero miracolo. Poi, finalmente, sentiamo dei rumori e delle voci fuori dall'ascensore. Stanno arrivando a salvarci! Grazie al cielo...   
Mi alzo in piedi speranzosa e finalmente le porte scorrevoli si aprono grazie alle mani di alcuni operai. Siamo a metà tra i due piani quindi è necessario risalire per arrivare al pavimento del piano terra. A causa della mia misera altezza, faccio fatica, nonostante dall'alto ci siano delle mani pronte ad afferrarmi, ma sento qualcuno prendermi per le gambe e sollevarmi. Mi volto e vedo Tom e Sherlock che mi spingono verso l'alto, insieme.   
“Grazie.” sussurro confusa e mi arrampico uscendo da quel maledetto ascensore. Poco dopo ne emerge anche Tom e infine Sherlock. Ringrazio gli operai che ci hanno salvato così tempestivamente e decido che oggi userò solo le scale.   
I due uomini mi seguono silenziosamente, ma sento ancora una tensione incredibile fra loro. Quando arrivo di fronte alla porta della mensa, mi volto a guardarli entrambi.   
“Io vado a pranzare. Tom, sei stato molto gentile a regalarmi il tuo libro e a offrirmi le tue caramelle. Grazie.” dico sorridendo prima di voltarmi verso il mio coinquilino. “Sherlock, ci vediamo a casa.” e così dicendo entro nella mensa lasciandoli soli a cuocere nel loro brodo.   
  
Mi siedo a mangiare una patetica imitazione di risotto e, poco dopo, Sherlock mi si siede davanti. Per essere uno così intelligente, non riesce mai a capire quando non voglio vederlo.   
“Dobbiamo parlare.” dice con tono autoritario.   
“E di cosa?”  
“Del modo in cui mi hai trattato di fronte a quel damerino.”  
“ _Del modo in cui ti ho trattato?_  Scherzi? Sei stato infantile e aggressivo per tutto il tempo. E ti assicuro che avrei potuto trattarti molto peggio!”  
“Infantile e aggressivo? Invece il tuo Tom è maturo e calmo, vero?”  
“Smettila, Sherlock! Lo hai provocato tu! Mi sembrava di essere tornata all'asilo!”   
Mi guarda accigliandosi. Non gli piace quando lo colgo in fallo, e tanto meno quando gli faccio notare quanto sia immaturo.   
“Allora, immagino che presto lascerai Baker Street per andare a vivere con Mr. Gentilezza, giusto?”  
“Non dire idiozie. Ti ho detto che non sono interessata a Tom. Non vado da nessuna parte.”  
“Lo farai, prima o poi. Quello sciocco damerino ti conquisterà a furia di regali, visite casuali e caramelle, e presto tu cederai e mi dirai  _Oh, Sherlock, mi dispiace, ma io lo amo!_  e te ne andrai. È tutto così banale che mi nausea.”   
Poggio la forchetta nel piatto con rabbia. Non ne posso più.   
“Sherlock, non voglio sentire un'altra parola su questo argomento. Ti ho già detto un miliardo di volte che non intendo andarmene, né con Tom né con nessun altro. Se vuoi credermi, bene, altrimenti vattene al diavolo!”   
Lui si raddrizza guardandomi con aria confusa. Possibile che non si renda conto di quanto è esasperante? Mi alzo e porto il vassoio nel vano apposito, mi è passata la fame. Esco dalla mensa e poco dopo sento i suoi passi che mi seguono.   
“Molly, aspetta!” mi chiama ma io non rallento e mi dirigo alle scale.   
Mi sento afferrare per un braccio e tirare e mi ritrovo addosso a lui. Il suo respiro è veloce e il suo viso è arrossato, come se avesse corso. O come se avesse trattenuto il fiato a lungo.   
“Sherlock, lasciami. È imbarazzante. Io qui ci lavoro.”  
E, soprattutto, stare così vicino a lui mi confonde. Il mio autocontrollo rischia di frantumarsi.   
“Lo so. È solo che... Mi dispiace.”   
Sospiro. Deve sempre rendere tutto così difficile. E ora eccoci qui, nel bel mezzo dell'ospedale, dove chiunque può vederci, praticamente abbracciati. Il mio cuore sta per esplodere e, forse sono pazza, ma mi sembra di sentire anche il suo.   
“Sherlock, va tutto bene. Ora però devi lasciarmi in modo che possa tornare a lavoro.”   
Lui annuisce e poi si china su di me, baciandomi la guancia. Sfiora leggermente l'angolo della mia bocca e io, istintivamente, mi volto verso di lui, unendo le nostre labbra. Dura solo qualche secondo, ma riesco a sentire il sapore della sua bocca e la morbidezza di quelle labbra meravigliose.   
Mi stacco subito dopo e incontro i suoi occhi che mi studiano in preda a qualcosa di simile al terrore.   
“Perdonami.” sussurro prima di staccarmi da lui e correre giù per le scale.   
  
Mi guardo allo specchio. Che cosa ho fatto? Ho appena rovinato tutto. Ero stata così attenta per sei mesi... E finisco per mandare a monte tutto così?   
Deve essere colpa della situazione frustrante in cui si trova il mio corpo negli ultimi giorni, mi ha talmente destabilizzato che non so più quello che faccio. E poi sembra che proprio in questo periodo si siano messi tutti d'accordo per far impazzire la mia testa e i miei ormoni.   
Sarà un disastro. Finiremo per essere imbarazzati ogni volta che ci incroceremo e alla fine sarò costretta a lasciare Baker Street perché la situazione diventerà invivibile.   
 _Sarò costretta a lasciare lui._  
Solo l'idea mi spezza il cuore. Sherlock mi fa spesso arrabbiare ed è frustrante  _ventiquattrore-al-giorno-sette-giorni-su-sette_ , ma non posso più vivere lontana da lui. Lui dice di essere tendente alla dipendenza, ma non si rende conto di essere lui la droga più pericolosa in circolazione.   
“Molly!” mi chiama la sua voce oltre la porta.   
Mi ha trovato. Non che fosse difficile in realtà, ma speravo che stavolta mi avrebbe risparmiato, lasciando che mi leccassi le ferite da sola.   
“Molly Hooper, esci da quel bagno. Non intendo parlare con una porta.”   
Io, invece, non voglio parlare con lui affatto. In questo momento non posso sopportare le parole cariche di disprezzo che vorrà rivolgermi.   
“Molly, smettila di auto compatirti. Non è nulla di grave e faremo finta che non sia mai successo, ma devi uscire dal bagno. Ora.”   
Tanto per cambiare, lui sa esattamente tutto quello che mi passa per la testa. A questo punto tanto vale uscire e affrontarlo.   
 _Su la testa, Molly! Affrontalo in maniera matura!_    
Apro la porta lentamente e lo vedo al centro dello spogliatoio. È rigido e tiene le mani lungo i fianchi, con i pugni stretti nervosamente. Nemmeno lui è del tutto sereno.   
Lo raggiungo attingendo a tutta la poca forza interiore che mi è rimasta, e mi metto di fronte a lui, sostenendo il suo sguardo indecifrabile.   
“Molly, intendo chiudere definitivamente l'argomento. Mi rendo conto che in questo momento fai fatica a gestire i tuoi impulsi, quindi è evidente che è stato solo quello a spingerti poco fa. Ecco perché ho intenzione di non considerarlo. Non è mai successo. Non ho intenzione di lasciare che una sciocchezza del genere rovini la nostra convivenza e la nostra collaborazione lavorativa. Sono sicuro che tu sia d'accordo con me.”   
“Certo, non succederà più e non è quindi necessario preoccuparsene. Tuttavia...” inizio cercando le parole giuste. “Tuttavia, spero che tu ti renda conto che il tuo atteggiamento nei miei confronti nell'ultimo periodo non ha fatto che minare il mio autocontrollo, e spero che eviterai che ricapiti.”   
“ _Il mio atteggiamento_?”   
“Sì, Sherlock. Le tue scenate di gelosia, i tuoi mutismi, la tortura del violino... Non hai fatto che mettermi alla prova, e sono esausta.”   
Si morde il labbro inferiore e so che lo fa solo quando è davvero in difficoltà. Solo quando è davvero confuso.   
“Hai ragione. Mi dispiace. Non succederà più.” cerca di rassicurarmi con tono colpevole.   
“Certo che succederà ancora... Lo so. Ma sei così bravo a osservare e capire gli altri che non dovrebbe essere difficile per te capire quando non ho la forza di gestire tutto questo.”   
Lui annuisce e mi guarda in maniera così intensa che potrei baciarlo ancora. Prima di cedere a qualsiasi sciocco impulso, faccio un passo indietro.   
“Ora dovresti andare, io devo tornare a lavoro.”   
“Certo. Prima però devo confessarti qualcosa.”   
“Confessare... _a me_?” faccio eco stupita.  
“Io ti ho sognato.”   
“Me lo hai detto. Qual è il problema?”   
“Ecco, era un sogno...  _sentimentale._ ” spiega con una smorfia di disgusto malcelato.   
“Cosa intendi?” domando sentendo il cuore mancare un battito.   
“Mi riferisco al fatto che c'erano dei... baci.” conclude esitando e stringendo le palpebre in un'espressione imbarazzata.   
“ _Baci_?”   
“Sì, tu mi avevi detto di aver avuto dei sogni simili, ma non avrei mai creduto che potesse capitare anche a me.” aggiunge con tono chiaramente irritato, apparentemente con se stesso o con il suo inconscio.   
“Sherlock, non devi preoccuparti. So che non significa nulla. Probabilmente è solo perché ne abbiamo parlato.”   
“Ma io non ho mai fatto sogni simili.”   
“Mai?”   
“Mai.”   
Oh. Questo sì che non me lo aspettavo. A quanto pare sono il primo sogno sentimentale di Sherlock.   
“Che cosa credi che significhi?”   
“Io credo di desiderare una qualche intimità con te.  _Inconsciamente_.”   
“Che genere di...  _intimità_?”   
“Non di tipo sessuale, ovviamente. Mi riferisco a del semplice contatto fisico.”   
Lui vuole toccarmi. E probabilmente vuole che anche io lo tocchi. Non capisco, dovrei esserne felice? No, perché lui non è felice di quello che prova.   
“Hai detto che è inconscio, come hai intenzione di affrontarlo?”  
“Ovviamente ho due possibilità. Posso ignorare questo desiderio o assecondarlo. E, in questo momento, soprattutto dopo quello che è successo poco fa, vorrei assecondarlo. E credo che questa sia la motivazione per cui invece non dovrei. Sarebbe un terribile errore. Sarebbe come cedere il potere ai bisogni del mio corpo e non è quello che voglio.” conclude fissandomi in una maniera che mi fa tremare le gambe.   
Quindi, come immaginavo, lui vorrebbe toccarmi, ma non è felice di questo. Io, d’altronde, vorrei lanciarmi fra le sue braccia, ma so che non sarebbe saggio. Finirei per soffrire. Forse i nostri motivi sono diversi, ma abbiamo gli stessi dubbi e desideri. Solo che io non so se riesco ancora a trattenermi.   
Non quando lui mi confessa certe cose.   
Non quando mi guarda così.   
“Sherlock, qualunque cosa decidi, per me va bene. Devi solo dirmelo, ok?”   
Lui sussulta, sorpreso. Non si aspettava che fossi così disponibile ad accontentarlo, evidentemente. Forse pensava mi sarei allarmata o che ne sarei stata in qualche maniera disgustata.   
“Io credo che sia meglio lasciare le cose come stanno.” decide infine abbassando lo sguardo.  
“Va bene.”   
“Ma...” aggiunge facendo un passo nella mia direzione e fermandosi vicinissimo a me. “Prima di chiudere il discorso definitivamente, vorrei una piccola concessione.”   
Deglutisco. È troppo vicino e il suo tono, il suo sguardo, sono così intensi che non so bene come possa essere ancora in piedi. Ho le vertigini.   
“Quale?”   
“Chiudi gli occhi, Molly. Tienili chiusi sinché non te lo dirò io. E quando lo farai dimenticherai tutto questo. Me lo prometti?”  
Annuisco, confusa ed eccitata allo stesso tempo. Chiudo gli occhi e aspetto. Sento la sua mano sfiorarmi una guancia, accarezzarla lentamente scendendo verso il collo. Le sue dita mi solleticano la nuca. Poi, sempre all'altezza del mio collo sento qualcos'altro. Un soffio caldo, il suo respiro. Ha avvicinato il suo viso al mio collo e lo sento annusarmi. Mi viene la pelle d'oca per l'emozione. È così vicino ed è come se mi stesse studiando centimetro per centimetro, con ogni suo senso. La sua mano dalla nuca va all'attaccatura dei capelli e poi me li scioglie. Sento che li accarezza, pettinandoli con le dita e poi mi annusa ancora.   
“Sher...”  
“Non dire nulla, Molly. Ti prego. Non ti farò del male.”  
“Lo so.” sussurro per non rompere l'incantesimo.   
“Non ho mai sentito un profumo come il tuo.” spiega lui mentre sento il suo naso sfiorare la mia fronte e scendere sino al mio collo. “Volevo solo imprimerlo per sempre nella mia mente. Ora sarà per sempre nel mio Mind Palace, ad aspettarmi quando ne avrò bisogno.”   
Sento la sua mano che mi sistema i capelli dietro l'orecchio e poi ho improvvisamente freddo, si è allontanato da me. Sento i suoi passi attraversare la stanza.   
“Quando me ne sarò andato, Molly, potrai aprire gli occhi. E mi hai promesso che dimenticherai tutto questo.”   
Annuisco, anche se so di mentire. Potrò non parlarne e fingere con lui di averlo dimenticato, ma resterà per sempre scolpito nella mia memoria.   
“Ci vediamo più tardi a casa, Molly Hooper.” mi saluta poco prima di chiudere la porta con forza.   
Aspetto qualche secondo e poi apro gli occhi, trovandomi sola nello spogliatoio.   
  
Afferro la chiave del portone per inserirla nella serratura, ma mi rendo conto che la mia mano trema. Faccio dei profondi respiri. Devo calmarmi. Ho promesso che dimenticherò tutto, quindi devo essere calma in modo da poter fingere bene. Quando finalmente mi sento pronta, apro la porta e salgo le scale. Entrata in sala lo vedo subito. È sul divano, steso, con le mani unite davanti al viso, gli occhi chiusi e almeno due cerotti alla nicotina nel braccio. Forse ha trovato un caso. Forse è nel suo Mind Palace. Un brivido mi percorre la schiena ripensando alle sue parole solo poche ore fa.   
 _Non ho mai sentito un profumo come il tuo._    
 _Volevo solo imprimerlo per sempre nella mia mente._  
 _Ora sarà per sempre nel mio Mind Palace, ad aspettarmi quando ne avrò bisogno._    
Stringo le palpebre per cancellare quel pensiero e vado in cucina. Ho con me un contenitore termico pieno di lingue umane da svuotare nel frigorifero.   
Inizio a sistemarle nel vano che è riservato agli esperimenti di Sherlock. Ho fatto una fatica immensa a convincerlo a usare sempre lo stesso ripiano e a non sconfinare, ma sembra che finalmente abbia capito.   
“Allora sei riuscita a procurarmele. Non le aspettavo prima di domani.” commenta la sua voce alle mie spalle.   
“Sei stato fortunato.” replico prima di trovare il coraggio di voltarmi.   
È in piedi davanti a me, spettinato e impassibile come sempre. Ovviamente, lui ha davvero dimenticato quello che è successo poco fa, io invece devo limitarmi a fingere.   
Incapace di sopportare troppo a lungo il suo sguardo, mi allontano e prendo in mano il mio telefono.   
“Io mi ordino una pizza per cena. Tu ne vuoi?”   
“No. Usciamo.”   
“Non mi va di andare da Angelo.”   
“Non intendevo da Angelo. Potremo andare in qualche posto nuovo.”   
Mi volto a guardarlo, sorpresa e sinceramente preoccupata. Da quando in qua Sherlock è interessato a conoscere posti nuovi?   
“Perché?”   
“Ho voglia di fare qualcosa di diverso.”  
“Tu non ami i cambiamenti. Mi fai delle scenate se solo compro il latte di una marca diversa. Perché dovresti voler fare qualcosa di diverso?”   
“Perché no?”   
Ok, non sono in vena di indovinelli stasera. Se ha voglia di fare il criptico, può farlo da solo.   
“Potresti semplicemente ordinare una pizza diversa dalla tua solita quattro stagioni.”   
“Non mi va la pizza. Voglio uscire.”   
“A me invece va. E non ho voglia di uscire, sono stanca. Quindi se vuoi andare a conoscere posti nuovi, puoi farlo da solo.”   
Mi strappa il telefono di mano e mi si pianta davanti, osservandomi in viso con aria sospetta.   
“Sei arrabbiata con me.”  
“Sono solo stanca.”  
“Sei arrabbiata. Mi auguro che non sia per quello che è successo e che hai promesso di dimenticare.”   
“Non sono arrabbiata e non so di che parli visto che ho dimenticato tutto quello che è successo oggi.”   
Lui rimane a fissarmi negli occhi e io sostengo il suo sguardo con aria di sfida. Finalmente si arrende e mi restituisce il telefono. Compongo il numero della pizzeria a domicilio e lui si allontana tornando in sala.   
“Per me la solita quattro stagioni.” urla dal divano poco prima che rispondano dall'altro capo.   
Alzo gli occhi al cielo, esasperata. È come vivere con un bambino.   
  
Dato che per la pizza c'era da attendere, ho fatto una doccia e ho messo un pigiama. E ora, comoda e rilassata, mi vado a guardare un po' di TV in attesa della mia pizza ai funghi.   
Il divano è finalmente libero e mi ci siedo con in mano il telecomando, iniziando a fare zapping. Mi fermo quando trovo una commedia romantica.   
 _Oh, le adoro!_    
Magari riesco a guardarne un pezzetto prima che arrivi la pizza... Le mie speranze crollano quando ricompare Sherlock dalla sua camera.   
Non mi permetterà mai di guardare la TV in pace. Mi aspetto immediatamente un commento sarcastico, ma sorprendentemente non avviene. Invece, si siede accanto a me.   
“Cosa guardi?” chiede in uno strano tentativo di essere socievole.   
“Perché me lo chiedi?”   
“Ho forse fatto una domanda indiscreta? Non credevo che...”  
“Voglio dire, perché ti senti in obbligo di fare conversazione? Tu odi le chiacchiere inutili. E poi da quando ti interessa cosa guardo alla TV?”   
Si irrigidisce e stringe la mascella.   
“Volevo verificare se eri arrabbiata con me o no. Chiaramente lo sei.”   
“Non sono arrabbiata, ma sono stanca di essere presa per i fondelli. Non pensavo di dover essere io a dire una cosa del genere proprio a te, ma se hai qualcosa da dire, fallo, altrimenti non perdere tempo in stupide chiacchiere!”   
“D'accordo, Molly Hooper.” esclama con tono irritato e mi strappa di mano il telecomando per spegnere la TV.   
“Cosa...”   
“Vuoi che parli in maniera diretta? Lo farò. Tu stai destabilizzando il mio autocontrollo. Sono giorni che non fai che provocare in me reazioni che non gradisco affatto. Voglio che la smetti.”   
“Cosa? Ma di che parli? Sei tu che mi stai destabilizzando! Cosa starei facendo che non dovrei? E poi di quali reazioni parli?”   
Lui si alza in piedi e comincia a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza.   
“Parlo dello sbattermi in faccia i tuoi problemi ormonali, o i tuoi flirt o il tuo corpo liscio e profumato... Mi impedisci di pensare.”   
“Io non ti sbatto in faccia nulla! Vorrei ricordarti che tu vai in giro per casa seminudo e che solo qualche giorno fa hai improvvisato uno spogliarello di fronte a me!” replico alzandomi in piedi e mettendomi di fronte a lui.   
“Dovevo togliermi gli abiti inzuppati di sangue!”  
“E dovevi farlo proprio di fronte a me?”  
“E allora tu che esci dal bagno con addosso solo la vestaglia?   
“ _Ti prego!_  Quella vestaglia mi copre sino ai piedi, dove sarebbe il problema? E poi sei tu che mi hai detto che anche se andassi in giro nuda non ci faresti nemmeno caso!”   
Rimaniamo a fissarci entrambi furiosi per qualche secondo quando suona il campanello. Nessuno dei due ha intenzione di abbassare lo sguardo, nella paura di ammettere involontariamente una sconfitta.   
“Ragazzi, le vostre pizze!” urla Mrs. Hudson dal piano di sotto.   
Sospiro e mi arrendo. Afferro i soldi e scendo al piano di sotto a ritirarle. Quando risalgo lui è seduto in poltrona e abbraccia il suo violino.   
 _Eccolo, Linus e la sua copertina._    
Senza dire una parola, appoggio la sua pizza sul tavolo e mi metto a mangiare la mia sul divano. E riaccendo la TV.   
“Dobbiamo finire il discorso.”  
“No, non dobbiamo. Non ho niente da dirti.”  
“Ma io sì.” risponde alzandosi dalla poltrona e raggiungendomi al divano.   
Rimane in piedi immobile di fronte a me, fissandomi, ma io lo ignoro. Allora, proprio come se fosse un bambino dispettoso, si frappone fra me e la TV.   
“Sherlock, spostati.”   
“Dobbiamo parlare.”   
Sospiro e spengo la TV per poi rivolgergli uno sguardo seccato e impaziente.   
“Forza, dì quello che vuoi dire e chiudiamo questa faccenda.”   
“Il tuo atteggiamento mi sta creando dei problemi. Voglio che smetti immediatamente.”  
“Quale atteggiamento? Dimmi esattamente cosa devo smettere di fare.” gli chiedo ormai esausta.   
“Smettila di fissarmi sbattendo le ciglia e di arrossire ogni volta che mi avvicino a te. Smettila di palesare in maniera così evidente quanto desideri qualcosa di fisico con me. Smettila di pretendere che ci confidiamo e diventiamo amici. E smettila di usare quel profumo, mi sta facendo impazzire!”   
Lo guardo esterrefatta. Tutto ciò che dice non ha senso. Sherlock sta davvero impazzendo.   
“Non uso profumo. È solo il bagnoschiuma, lo stesso che uso da anni. E non faccio nulla di diverso da quello che ho sempre fatto! Per quanto riguarda il volere qualcosa di fisico, è l'esatto opposto. Mi sono sempre tenuta a distanza da te, proprio perché non volevo urtare la tua sensibilità, e recentemente neanche la mia. Tutto quello che dici non ha senso, Sherlock, te ne rendi conto?”   
Lui si copre il viso, premendosi le dita sugli occhi e fa un urlo soffocato, esasperato. Sembra essere frustrato ma non ne capisco il perché. Non l’ho mai visto così.   
Mi alzo in piedi e lo raggiungo. Sto a pochi centimetri da lui. Alzo una mano e lo costringo a scoprirsi il viso.   
“Mi vuoi dire che ti prende?”   
“Molly, aiutami.”   
Mi si spezza il cuore a guardarlo in viso. I suoi occhi sono il ritratto della disperazione.   
“Non capisco, Sherlock. Cosa succede? In cosa posso aiutarti?”   
“Non ce la faccio, non sono in grado di gestire queste cose... È un'ossessione illogica ma non riesco a reprimerla.”   
“Di cosa parli?”   
“ _Di te._ ”   
Credo che il mio cuore abbia perso qualche battito. Devo aver capito male, è chiaro. Non è quello che credo. È Sherlock, sta chiaramente parlando d'altro. Giusto?   
“È tutto così illogico. Non riesco a smettere di pensare a te. È un pensiero fisso che si intrufola ovunque. Quando lavoro, quando suono il violino, quando dormo...” continua spiegandomi quello che non riesco a credere. “Non sopporto di starti lontano e non sopporto di doverti condividere con gli altri. E, so che avevo detto che il discorso era chiuso, ma desidero toccarti.  _Continuamente._  La consistenza e il profumo della tua pelle mi stanno portando alla follia... Aiutami, Molly. Ti prego. Aiutami a reprimere questa ossessione.”   
Rimango a fissarlo, incredula, e devo ricordare a me stessa di respirare.   
“Io non posso crederci...” sussurro confusa, poi scuoto la testa cercando di ritrovare lucidità. “Avevi detto che era solo un desiderio inconscio.”   
“Era quello che credevo, ma è più di questo. È come una malattia.”   
“Questa ossessione, cosa ti fa desiderare?”   
Lui fa un passo in avanti e si ferma a pochi centimetri da me, incollando i suoi meravigliosi occhi nei miei.   
“Desidero stringerti a me, aspirare il tuo profumo, accarezzare la tua pelle, con le mani e con le labbra. Non è qualcosa di sessuale. È l'intimità. Non ho mai sperimentato qualcosa del genere con nessuno, perché ha a che fare con la fiducia e non c'è nessuno di cui mi fidi quanto te, capisci cosa intendo?”   
Capisco. Molto meglio di quanto lui stesso riesca a fare.   
“Sherlock, io non posso guarirti. Non esiste un modo per farlo, se esistesse lo avrei già usato su di me anni fa.” spiego abbassando lo sguardo per non continuare a incontrare i tuoi occhi. “Tutto ciò che posso fare, se lo vuoi, è darti ciò che desideri.”   
Sento che si irrigidisce e l'aria tra noi si carica di elettricità. Vedo le sue mani chiudersi a pugno con forza. Mi decido a rialzare il viso e incontro di nuovo i suoi occhi, ha aggrottato le sopracciglia e mi sta osservando. Ha le labbra leggermente dischiuse e sembra che il suo respiro sia accelerato.   
“Molly, lo faresti davvero?” domanda guardandomi incredulo.   
“Pensavo ti fosse chiaro, ormai, che io farei qualunque cosa per te.”   
“Ma questo non cambierebbe nulla fra noi. Non ci sarebbe mai niente di sessuale. Noi non saremmo una coppia.” ci tiene a specificare, preciso come sempre.   
“Lo so.”   
Sherlock afferra le mie mani, e poi inizia a camminare trascinandomi dietro di sé, sino a che non arriviamo nella sua camera da letto.   
Deglutisco. Forse ho accettato troppo in fretta. Forse avrei dovuto valutare meglio ciò che avrebbe comportato questo per me e per i miei ormoni instabili. Oramai, però, non posso più tirarmi indietro.   
Si volta verso di me e, per prima cosa, mi scioglie in capelli. Proprio come ha fatto oggi pomeriggio, ci affonda le dita e li accarezza annusandoli. Poi le sue mani vanno alla felpa del mio pigiama. Afferra i lembi inferiori e li solleva. Incapace di impedirgli qualsiasi cosa, alzo le braccia in modo che possa togliermela. Rabbrividisco per il fatto di essere rimasta con addosso solo la canottiera. Lui si avvicina a me, come a volermi scaldare con la sua vicinanza, mi abbraccia e inizia ad accarezzarmi le braccia nude, le spalle e la schiena. In pochi secondi il freddo è scomparso. Poi le sue mani scendono sino alla cintura dei miei pantaloni. Mi osserva per un secondo, con gli occhi imploranti, ma io non faccio nulla per fermarlo, quindi li fa scivolare a terra lasciandomi in slip.   
A questo punto non so più cosa aspettarmi. Ha detto di non volere nulla di sessuale, ma mi sta spogliando, cosa dovrei pensare?   
Mi prende per mano e mi guida nel suo letto, facendomi distendere. Io sono mezza nuda e lui è completamente vestito e, non so perché, ma questo mi sembra estremamente eccitante.   
Sale sul letto anche lui e si mette sopra di me, sorreggendosi sui gomiti e le ginocchia.   
“Chiudi gli occhi, Molly. Per favore.” mi implora con la voce così bassa che mi sembra di sentirla vibrare nel mio petto.   
Obbedisco e, subito dopo, le sue mani iniziano a toccarmi. Parte dall'alto, dai capelli, la nuca, il collo, le spalle, il petto, sfiora il seno attraverso la canottiera e poi scende verso la pancia, solleticando il mio ombelico. Poi sento il suo fiato caldo soffiare sullo stesso punto e involontariamente, mi inarco verso di lui. Le sue labbra sostituiscono le sue mani, e con esse risale facendo il percorso inverso, sino ad approdare al mio viso.   
Mi rendo conto che sto ansimando, con gli occhi chiusi così stretti che quasi mi fanno male, e il cuore che batte così velocemente da sembrare un martello pneumatico.   
“Molly, dormirai con me stanotte?”   
“Sì.” rispondo con il poco fiato che ancora possiedo.   
“E anche domani notte?”   
“Sì.”   
“E la notte successiva?”   
“Sì.”   
“Resterai sempre con me?”   
“Sì.”   
 _Come se potessi dare delle altre risposte_.   
La sua mano mi accarezza il viso, sfiorando le mie labbra, e poi sento la sua bocca posarsi sulla mia. È un bacio casto, delicato, ma in questo momento è come benzina sul fuoco.   
“Sei mia, vero?” chiede ancora soffiando sul mio viso.   
“Lo sono sempre stata.” rispondo con un nodo in gola per l'emozione.   
Sento le sue labbra sfiorarmi le palpebre, come a volerle sigillare con il suo respiro.   
“Apri gli occhi, Molly.”   
Obbedisco ancora e mi trovo immersa nelle sue iridi color giada. Deglutisco. Sento di non essere completamente padrona del mio corpo. Il mio bisogno è così forte che credo lui possa facilmente percepirlo.   
Abbozza un piccolo sorriso complice, quel genere di sorriso che ogni tanto mi riserva come un premio, ma che da qualche tempo non avevo il piacere di vedere. Dopodiché, si sposta di lato, posizionandosi su un fianco, e mi attira a sé in modo che io sia di fronte a lui. Affonda il suo viso nell'incavo del mio collo e rimane immobile facendo dei lunghi respiri. Io non mi muovo e poi, qualche minuto dopo, mi rendo conto che si è addormentato. Non ne sono sorpresa. Probabilmente è da un po' che non fa una vera notte di sonno. Approfittando di questo momento di pace, con un dito accarezzo la pelle del suo collo, lì dove c'è quel piccolo neo, risalendo sino alla sua mascella e poi al suo zigomo. Poi ridiscendo verso la nuca e affondo la mano nei suoi riccioli meravigliosi. Ho sempre desiderato poterlo fare. Lui mugola qualcosa e si stringe di più a me.   
Mi sento come se fossi il suo peluche ma,  _che io sia dannata_ , non potrei esserne più felice.


End file.
